Currently, data processing of a mobile terminal is executed in the main thread (i.e. user interface, UI). For example, if a user requests to view data in a certain folder of a mobile terminal, upon receipt of the data request from the user, the mobile terminal: traverses data in the requested folder in the UI thread of the program and creates a data object corresponding to each datum, the data object may include information such as data name, size, revision time; sorts the data object and loads the data object to the user interface and the user interface displays the data of the folder requested by the user. In the aforesaid technique, as the data processing flow is run in the main thread of the program (i.e. the UI thread), if the requested data is relatively big, the data processing flow will be tedious and time consuming and result in UI thread jam, causing blockage and stoppage of the mobile terminal system and affecting the display of the user interface.